Strangers
by RaccoonGirlKaoru
Summary: Kenshin Himura is on a mission: to find his missing girlfriend who works in a foreign land. He's determined to find her at all costs. And in the process, he meets one stranger in the name of Kaoru Kamiya. And their lives were intertwined after one chance encounter. Will Kenshin find what he's been missing in Kaoru? He surely didn't think his search for Tomoe would hit a snag.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Just an avid fan. Also, any similarities and or/inconsistencies with real life are purely coincidental. No harm intended. Just for reading pleasure =)**_

~o~o~o~

**London Heathrow Airport** – one of the busiest international airports in the world. All passengers aboard the Japanese airline started to alight. "Thank you for travelling with us!" the stewardess cordially greeted each passenger as they left the aircraft. Kenshin grabbed his hand luggage from the overhead cabin. His load mainly consists of his everyday clothes and some thick jackets for the winter. He also brought his laptop, a travel guide to UK, and some ready-to-eat snacks.

He was exhausted after the long flight. Was it more than twelve hours? His head was aching a bit. He is not used to travelling, let it be travelling alone. It was his first time to set foot on a foreign land. It was really not in his persona to explore the world outside the office walls or the usual four corners of his apartment room in Tokyo. It was his haven, his silent sanctuary. "Welcome to London!" The huge signage at the airport read in bold fonts.

What pushed him to go out of his comfort zone? He actually had a mission: to find his _missing_ girlfriend. Well not actually _missing_ in the strictest sense of the word. Kenshin just couldn't rest his thoughts ever since Tomoe stopped communicating with him. It was more than two months since he last heard her voice via an overseas call. They didn't argue nor did they quarrel. It was actually unusual for them to have misunderstandings or petty fights. Their relationship – which they are supposed to celebrate the fifth anniversary of next month – was practically smooth-sailing. Kenshin knows deep inside of him that Tomoe is the one he's going to marry. And he was pretty sure that she feels the same for him. But as much as he wanted to always have Tomoe by his side, Kenshin allowed her to pursue her dreams. Tomoe is an ambitious lady, and he loved her for that. She wanted to have a fruitful career in the banking field. So when Tomoe was given the opportunity to work for a multinational corporation in London, she did not hesitate to grab it. And Kenshin supported her all the way. It was only three years anyway. After that, she'll go back to Japan and settle with him. That was the original plan. And Kenshin thought there will not be any complications.

_A long-distance relationship is bound to fail_. He has heard this from most of the people he shared his story with: his uncle, cousins, close friends, some colleagues at work. They basically said the same thing. But Kenshin did not mind. Their relationship will prove them all wrong. They will get through this. He trusts Tomoe. And the feeling is mutual. Or was he just assuming? They would constantly communicate through chats or calls. It depends on whether Tomoe was busy or Kenshin wasn't, or the other way around. The distance and her physical absence actually made him miss her more. And it made him realize how much he really loves her.

But the two-month hiatus pained Kenshin to the bone. He couldn't stand the longing. What was it that he was hanging on to? Why does he feel uneasy? Something must be _wrong_. It just did not seem right for him not to know what's happening to Tomoe. Or her whereabouts. He would often feel worried and nervous at the thoughts running on his mind. Maybe she was just too occupied with her work? Maybe something serious or urgent came up and she didn't have the time to inform him? Or she was just not okay at all. Or Tomoe probably had moved places? Maybe she's starting to feel different. Maybe she has found another man. And she's probably planning to dump him? Well, that escalated quickly. Tomoe wouldn't do that. She is ambitious, yes. But unfaithful? Not until the sun sets in the east. It was just impossible. Kenshin knows her so well. So it pains him to think about the reasons for her sudden withdrawal. There's no way he could tell, unless he made a move. And so he did.

Wearing casual denim pants and a black printed T-shirt under his thick cotton jacket, everything in front of him was new and uncertain. Kenshin followed the wave of passengers and underwent the necessary security checks and immigration steps. He pulled a piece of paper from his backpack. It was his personal note to where he would be heading next. Then his mind went blank for a second there. As much as he would like to commend himself for finally making a move to see Tomoe, he lacked preparations. The decision was hasty and impulsive. He didn't even book a room at a nearby hotel. Great! So where will he spend his first night there? And did he bring enough money? Is he familiar on how to go around the city?

It doesn't matter, he thought. He had a goal. And he must focus on it. He could deal with those concerns later. With a newfound encouragement to boost himself, Kenshin read the address written on the piece of paper. It's Tomoe's office address. The office phone and fax number were also available on his note. She would of course share that information with her boyfriend. But not for the purpose Kenshin was there at the airport at that fine evening. Kenshin would naturally dial her mobile number first, but the phone was just ringing. He attempted to call Tomoe's phone at least five more times. But he just heard the ringing sound, not a single trace of her smooth, gentle voice. Desperate to hear her voice again, Kenshin's next step would be to dial the office phone number. But it won't work. Ideally, there was no one working at a bank on weekends especially at late night.

Kenshin thought it will be helpful to start asking around. If someone, or anyone, knows how he could get to the specific address written on the paper. He first approached the airport information center. The lady staff welcomed his inquiry and typed the address on the computer. She gave Kenshin the directions after searching on the online map. After the default "thank you", he left and walked forward. Where to go now? He had to wait until the next day before he could visit Tomoe at work.

He removed one strap of his backpack to put the paper on one of its pockets. Then he noticed the prominent brown box of jewelry inside. He was supposed to give it to Tomoe when she comes back from her stint abroad. But due to the circumstances, he had to bring the box along. And ask for her hand. Kenshin thought that he'll be willing to stay in London after she accepts the proposal. He'll handle the consequences later. _Just cross the bridge when you get there_. This is the philosophy he lives by. Simple but can be foolish at times.

He was walking ahead, but his eyes were focused on the heavy luggage bag he was carrying. He was also absent-minded. And anxious. And tired all at the same time. Then he bumped hard into something. He heard splashes of liquid dripping from the impact. But Kenshin did not see any wet stain on his shirt. When he looked up, his lavender eyes widened at the sight he encountered.

~o~o~o~

Kaoru helped the lady boss carry her items from the luxury taxi they rode in to the airport's departure area. The lady boss is an important client, so Kaoru did her job to entertain and accommodate her during her official business trip. She toured the lady around the famous landmarks of London. That would be after discussing some agenda of their company's proposed project. It was only a week, that client visit. But Kaoru felt so pressured and stiff all throughout. She was worried that the lady might not award the contract to them. So she did her best up to the very last minute.

"Farewell, Ms. Kamiya. It was nice working with you." The lady boss who was in her forties, grabbed her signature leather bag from the trolley. "And London is pretty nice. I'm sure this won't be the last time I'll visit nor the last time I'll see you." She gave Kaoru the informal parting of a wink accompanied by a smile. Did she hear it right? Did she hear that they will see each other again? If the answer is yes, then she would be very pleased. There was no doubt that the big project is theirs to manage. Kaoru's eyes reflected her glee with this confirmation. She bowed her head as a sign of respect and gratitude. "Thank you, Madam Schweighart. It's my pleasure to be of service to you."

Kaoru waved her goodbye to the boss who stepped in the passengers' area. She checked the time on her watch. It was 11:37 in the evening. It was already late. Late for her to go home and cook dinner for herself. She knows that cooking was never a friend so Kaoru was not expecting to come home and be treated with something enticing. So she decided to buy something at the airport instead. Kaoru spotted the famous hamburger chain and ordered herself a supreme meal consisting of one quarter-pounder burger, two side dishes and her favourite cola drink. And chocolate ice cream sundae of course. It satisfied her rumbling stomach. Was it afternoon when she had last eaten a full meal? Kaoru enjoyed every bite on the burger and chicken nuggets. This is her treat for herself. She would usually have food at home courtesy of her well-known cooking skills. Which was not so flavorful, to say the least. After this personal celebration for getting the much-coveted contract, she stood up to finally leave.

She held the plastic glass of large-sized cola drink on one hand while she was walking towards the taxi stand. She alternated texting on her right hand, and the sipping of the cola on the left. She was walking ahead, but her eyes were focused on the SMS she is composing on her mobile. She wanted to inform her teammate of the status of their proposed project. "Hey Misao! I have good news for you. The proje – " Kaoru was typing the message when she felt something bump her. Then her left hand felt colder than the other parts of her body. It was cold and it was wet. She looked at the lower part of her pink blouse and saw some darker shades covering her stomach area. The cola drink she was holding dripped on her because of the impact. Her first instinct was to open her mouth, gasp and raise a brow. "Watch where you're going!" Kaoru yelled as she checked on the wet parts of her blouse. "Look at what you've do – " As she held her head up, the sapphire color of her eyes glowed and she was not able to finish the sentence.

~o~o~o~

"I'm sorry." Kenshin dropped his luggage to the floor to quickly get the handkerchief from his pocket. He held her wet hand and wiped the cola drippings from her white skin. His hands, though calloused and bony, were gentle to her senses. She examined him as he carefully maneuvered his hands in that apologetic gesture. Her strong-spirited nature would usually come out at such an encounter with someone unknown. But Kaoru did not move to protest and she let this stranger wipe her hand. Kenshin made sure that the stranger's hand is as clean as it was before the impact. It did not reduce the stickiness she felt though. She had to clean it with water. When he was about to wipe her wet blouse, Kaoru's defensive mode resurfaced and she moved back. She sharpened her eyes towards him. "That's enough." She put her palm up front to restrict him from doing anything more. "I'll have this cleaned myself. Just be more careful next time."

Kaoru passed by him and went straight to the ladies' restroom. She turned the faucet and cleaned her hand with flowing water. After that, she scooped some to wet the lower part of her blouse with water as well. The hassle pissed her off, but only a little. She was going home anyway. She can easily change to cleaner and more comfortable clothes later. Kaoru looked at the mirror. Her face looked fine and the ponytail she assembled on her hair was still intact. But why did she suddenly feel conscious of her appearance? She usually doesn't care much about how people, or men to be specific, would judge her looks. She has lost interest in them anyway. Or in any serious relationship for that matter. Ever since that _day_. Looking at her reflection, Kaoru recalled the brief moment when she saw the stranger's eyes. They were mysterious and somewhat hypnotic. She wanted to yell at him for being careless. Like the way she would yell at some careless people at the public transportation. But the moment he touched her skin and the moment their eyes met, Kaoru felt she couldn't get angry at such a tender-looking face.

Kenshin stood there as the stranger he had bumped into left. He was relieved she didn't get angry. He carried his luggage back and walked to the exit. He mentally reminded himself of the directions to Tomoe's office. He is looking forward to tomorrow. He would finally see her. And then they could talk. Talk about the latest from their lives, their plans and their relationship. The feeling of hopeful and hopeless played in his heart. One part told him that he was doing well and that he should go on, while the other asked him what he was doing there in the first place. The latter part seemed to win the dilemma as Kenshin viewed the people moving around from the exit. He suddenly felt _alone_. Well he was technically alone and he doesn't really know anyone from that place. Except for a woman named Tomoe Yukishiro. But the unwanted feeling overpowered him to the extent that he was questioning himself whether he still knows the woman he thinks he knows. Or was he really alone?

His bag felt heavy. So Kenshin looked around to find a place to sit. He found one near the taxi stand. He sighed a deep sigh. The long flight was really tiring. But his heart was even more tired. Tired of guessing, of contemplating, of hoping. He rested his chin on top of the handle of his luggage bag. And he looked blankly ahead. What was he going to do? Will he call a taxi to take him to a hotel? Or will he just spend the night there? The cold air brushed through his skin and sent shivers to his back. He should've worn thicker clothing, he thought.

Kaoru patiently waited for her turn in the taxi queue. That day was a tiring one for her. She had to run around, albeit literally. Kaoru went back and forth. That morning, she went with the lady boss to the mall for the latter's last-minute shopping spree. Then she had to go to the office that afternoon to get her missing portfolio and do some tweaks on the report for Monday. Finally, she had to accompany the lady to the airport that evening. But the efforts all paid off and she reminded herself of the big project. Kaoru is looking forward to the coming day. She will share the pleasant news to the team. When she checked her bag to get her phone, she saw a hint of red color from her peripherals. She turned her head and saw someone familiar sitting by the stop. She looked closely to confirm who it was. And she could not be mistaken.

~o~o~o~

"Ahem!" She pretended to cough hardly. Kenshin lifted his head to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise. This was the stranger he bumped into just moments ago. Is she there to get back at him? Kenshin examined her pink blouse, which looked wetter this time. "So – " Kaoru greeted after succeeding to get his attention. Kenshin suddenly felt worried. Does he need to apologize for the second time? "You lost or something?" He did not anticipate her query. He was expecting some lashing words from her after what he has done, however unintentional it was. But the stranger rather sounded concerned.

Kenshin needed a few seconds before he could give an answer. His mind was still occupied by a lot of thoughts, most are concerns about his girlfriend. "Uh – " He started vacantly. He did not want to sound the stranger was correct. "No. I'm looking for someone." He forced a smile. "Oh, so he's here to pick you up?" Kaoru continued her inquiry. Kenshin did not know what to say. He's confused whether he was ready to divulge more details about the woman he came to London for. "Actually, _she _doesn't know I am here." He briefly confessed. Kaoru exhaled and her curiosity heightened at his claim. His response brought out a string of questions in her mind. What was he doing there if the person he's looking for doesn't know he's there? This guy must be up to something, she thought.

Kaoru examined him further, from his physical looks to his cold and somewhat lonely demeanour. "I'm guessing that you're not from here." She spoke out her speculation. "Am I right? Or am I right?" Her voice was insistent as she titled her head sideward. Kenshin's lavender eyes studied the lady standing in front of him. How could she make all her assumptions about him correct? She was a stranger and yet her presence contrasted the cold the weather has made him feel. He had only seen her twice and yet her eyes offered sincerity and compassion. Like he could open up to her. Like he did not have a choice but to match that sincerity back by giving an honest response.

"Yeah." Kenshin replied while he forced a shy smile in admission. The concerned part of her surfaced as Kaoru pondered on what the stranger's business in London really was. He was not from there and he apparently looked like he had no clue on what to do or where to go next. "Where will you be staying then?" Kenshin sighed a second time and looked straight ahead. The stranger has been asking questions he cannot directly answer. He chose not to respond. Kaoru checked her watch again and looked at the taxi queue. She looked back at him as Kenshin prepared to stand up. Even though he just met her, Kenshin felt at peace with the stranger around. But he did not want to bother her with his personal matters. Maybe he needed a place where he can be alone, where he could clear his thoughts and rest his mind. And the taxi stand wasn't such a place.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru's voice diminished as the distance between them grew. Kenshin stopped and looked over his shoulder. His back was still facing her. "Come along." Kaoru offered an unsolicited invitation. This time, Kenshin turned around to face her. "What's that again, Miss?" He was perplexed. Kaoru took this cue to approach him. "You heard me. I said, come along. " She grabbed the handle of his luggage bag and pulled it towards the next available taxi parked at the queue. It was heavier than expected. "Wait!" It was Kenshin's turn to increase the volume of his voice. "What are you doing?"

Kenshin ran towards her as she prepared to lift the bag and put it on the compartment. His hands touched the handle, and it almost touched her hand. "You don't have a place to stay in, right?" Her eyes showed her worry. Kenshin gave her an unsure stare. There was something in those blue eyes that make him want to submit, to not contest. He has barely known the stranger but he somehow feels he can _trust_ her. So he let go of his hand. "Good!" Kaoru exclaimed and opened the back door afterwards. She gave the driver instructions. Kenshin opened the other door of the taxi car. What was he supposed to do? Maybe lady luck was still on his side and she sent this stranger to help him. He was somehow relieved he didn't have to spend the night at the airport.

~o~o~o~

_**A/N: The story is inspired by one local movie that I've watched online. Comments, suggestions and/or violent reactions are welcome. Thanks for reading =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Foreword: Any similarities and or/inconsistencies with real life are purely coincidental. No harm intended.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RuroKen. As always =)**_

~o~o~o~

**Windsor Residences, 19****th**** Street – **an eight-storey residential building located on the suburbs of the British capital. It's where Kaoru heads to everyday after work, or after any other engagements outside for that matter. She usually comes there alone. It has always been that way for the last five and a half years. But that night, or early morning to be exact, was different. She was with a stranger. They accidentally – and literally – _bumped _into each other at the airport. And being the compassionate person that she is, Kaoru invited him to her humble dwelling. She didn't think her conscience can forgive her if she just let one stranger, who was not familiar with the place and was looking for someone, sit there alone in the cold. It was natural for her to carry somebody's burden like it was her own. Her offer was the least she could do.

Kenshin gazed at the building in front of him. He clutched on his backpack and held his luggage. He's been going with the flow ever since he came there. Everything around him seemed to be moving, unstable and variable. Only the thoughts of Tomoe kept his sanity afloat. But the longer he thinks about her, the more he feels that even the good memories of their relationship he was holding on to were becoming unstable. Then he went back to zero. He came back to question himself why. Why did Tomoe suddenly disappear? Not just physically, but more of emotionally. Kenshin couldn't feel her. He hated himself for thinking about it, but it felt like he was just abandoned. Like he was just left there to wait desperately. To wait for anything or nothing at all. It pains him. And the more he thinks of her, the ache lingers more. Kenshin held his breath. And then he relaxed. He will see her tomorrow. And he can demand on Tomoe for the answers.

Kaoru walked towards the lift. Her unit is on the seventh storey. She pressed that number and held the open button. She waited for Kenshin to get inside. He put his backpack on top of the luggage. He stared at her, but he could only see her back. Kaoru looked straight ahead as the lift passed by floors one to six. Then she heard the buzzer-like sound. It was the lift's signal that they were on the correct floor. Kaoru alighted and Kenshin followed. They passed by five more units before Kaoru stopped on one front door. She inspected the pockets of her jeans for the house key. It was not there. She unzipped her bag and searched for it. Then Kaoru put the key onto the hole of the door knob. One forceful turn and the door was finally unlocked.

"Here we are." Kaoru's voice bordered relief with exhaustion. Kenshin was brought back to his senses. It was the first time he has heard her voice since he decided to come with her. She did not say a single word while they were on the taxi. And Kenshin was also uncertain if it was alright to talk to her. And if it was alright, what would he ask her then? What would they talk about? He does not even know her name. Kenshin did not have the courage to ask. He's embarrassed for being an unwanted bother to her. So he opted to return the silence instead. They were both quiet until that moment. Kenshin looked around. His lavender eyes examined the apartment unit, but his feet were stuck on the doorstep. Kaoru was already inside. She put her bag on top of one small coffee table in the unit's supposed living room. She started to walk to the kitchen to open the lights. And she noticed that her guest was not making any move. Kaoru walked back to the front door. "Uh – " Her eyes carefully examined him. "Is something the matter?"

Kenshin was in another absent-minded state when he heard her inquiry. His eyes blinked before he gave a reply. "Nothing. Everything's fine." He curved his lips slightly upwards. Then carried his things inside. Kaoru stepped aside as the stranger allowed himself in. "Sorry for the mess. I usually don't have time to clean up, you see." She grabbed some cluttered items from the sofa before she proceeded to open the lights on the kitchen and check the fridge. Kenshin studied his surroundings, which on that time consists of two small sofa chairs; a coffee table with her leather shoulder bag, various magazines and disorganized papers on top; a shelf with some novels, books and folders stuck in between; and one small television set with matching player and speakers. They were surrounded in plain white walls accentuated by some abstract paintings and one portrait. Kenshin leaned closer to check on it. It was the stranger's picture. And by the looks of it, the portrait was her college graduation shot. The unit was small in general, but it still has ample space for at least one family to move around. But she did not mention anything about her family, nor anything general about herself. So Kenshin assumed that she was living there alone.

~o~o~o~

Her eyes searched for anything acceptable to offer. The fridge only contains water bottles and leftover food most of the time. Even the freezer did not have stock cold meat or chicken, only ice cubes. It was really a shame. How could she present her home to accommodate the stranger when she can't offer any decent food to begin with? It will be a shame if she just bought something from the nearby convenience store. That won't be acceptable too. Kaoru was about to give up when she saw one covered container on the top rack. She remembered it was the meatball spaghetti she cooked the morning before she went with the lady boss for shopping. Kaoru knew she couldn't cook gourmet. She also admits that her cooking wouldn't even pass for a beginner. But she had no choice. She turned the microwave on and put the pasta inside. "Are you okay with meatball spaghetti?" Kaoru asked him while she set the plate and the glass. "Or are you vegetarian or something?"

"It's okay." Kenshin walked towards her. His eyes inspected the new area of the apartment. It was more cluttered than the living room. There were used plates and pans near the sink waiting to be washed. The stove housed one large casserole on top. The fridge door had some random notes held by magnetic buttons of varying colors. The countertop can't also be considered tidy. But there was something special about that kitchen, and that place the stranger calls home. She may apologize for it being not-so-presentable. But it wasn't that bad actually. His own unit looked the same. And the resemblance helped Kenshin feel at ease.

The pasta on the microwave is done. Kaoru put on her mittens and retrieved the food from the oven. She carefully presented it on the table. "Here, help yourself." She pulled one chair from the set of four from the dining table. Though shy for causing her the extra trouble of preparing food for him, Kenshin obliged. He was indeed hungry. What's with this stranger that she's able to make all the correct assumptions about him? Like really. "Just bare with the taste. Cooking is really not my forte, you know." Kaoru smiled and gave him her warning. Kenshin stared at the plate of spaghetti. "What about you? Have you already eaten dinner?" It was his turn to inquire. "Yeah, I'm already full."

~o~o~o~

Kaoru left him at the dining table and went to her room. There was only one bedroom in the unit. And there was only one bed available. It was a single bed. Only Kaoru could sleep on it. But there was a sofa bed beside it. She bought that piece of furniture just in case some of her friends would sleep over. She decided that it will be the stranger's bed for the meantime. Like she had other options anyway. Kaoru opened the cabinet to get the extra bedding. She dusted off the sofa bed before covering it. Afterwards, she place one large pillow on top. Kaoru held her chin. There's still something missing. It was not the perfect setup. She gazed at the improvised bed and her own bed. There was safe distance between the two. But there was no privacy. Even if the room was not that big, Kaoru still wanted some private space.

She laid out a plan in her mind. Kaoru then went to the living room to get something from the shelf drawer. It was a thick nylon cord. Clasping it on her hands, she went back to the bedroom. She removed one flower painting from the wall, then tied the cord to the hook. She retrieved the reserve curtain from the cabinet and attached it on the nylon cord. Finally, she hooked the other end to the opposing wall. Not the setup was finished. The curtain provided a divided between his bed and her bed. That should do it, she thought.

Kenshin held the fork as soon as she left. He rolled it over the plate to have a serving of the spaghetti. As she claimed it, the pasta tasted bland. It wasn't so bad but it was not good either. But he did not complain. He did not have the right to complain. He was actually grateful. The stranger was kind enough to let him stay for the night. She even provided his dinner. Kenshin consumed all that was served to him. It was satisfying nevertheless. He stood up after the meal and collected the used plate and glass. He put it on top of the sink, opened the faucet, and started cleaning all the utensils. This was the least he could do for her. He did not mind at all.

~o~o~o~

She walked back to the kitchen to check on her guest. "What are you doing?" Kenshin was suddenly interrupted with the washing. "I'm just cleaning up my mess." He said in his gentle, husky voice. It was the first time Kaoru saw the stranger smile at such sincerity. That smile had something special. She secretly wished she can see that often. But it was only wishful thinking. The stranger will leave tomorrow. And then she'll be all by herself again. "You don't have to do that. I can clean them up later." Kaoru aimed to get the soap-soaked plate away from his hand. Now her face and his face were so close she could almost feel his breathing brush through her face. Kenshin was able to look at her face more intently this time. He almost instantly admired how beautiful her large, blue eyes were at that close proximity. Kaoru has never been this physically close to someone she barely knew. And it made her feel uncomfortable, yet she did not move. There was a pause and everything around them went on stand-still. Kenshin felt something warm at the back of his palm. It was her hand. Kaoru felt the joints of his thin hand. It felt strong yet fragile. And then another pause.

"Sorry." Kenshin politely removed his hand from the contact. "Please let me do this. I'm almost finished anyway." And there he goes again. That smile and that voice. And those eyes. They're still hypnotic. Violet is not her favorite color, but Kaoru was somewhat attracted to the shade of his eyes. "Okay – " She answered weakly while she wiped the excess soap from her hand. "I'll just change clothes. Better put on something warmer also. The night could get chilly, you know." And true enough, Kenshin was starting to feel the cold. He was still not accustomed to the London weather. How did she know that? Can she read his mind? Kenshin did not notice a smile that curved on his lips. "I'll be right back." Kaoru briefly glanced at him before heading for the shower.

The dishes are done. The table and countertop are also cleaned up. Kenshin looked around one more time to check if all the kitchen tasks are finished. He walked back to the living room and sat on one of the sofa chairs. It was comforting to him: the sofa chair, the dinner he just had, and the overall ambience of the stranger's apartment. He hates to admit it, but he felt _at home_. It was unusual to feel that way especially when you're in someone else's home. Someone you just met, to be more precise. He's already staying in her apartment and has already eaten a meal served by her, but Kenshin still doesn't know her name. It seemed impolite on his part, so he decided that he will finally ask for it as soon as she comes back. He rested his back on the cushion and stretched both arms to the side. His face looked up at the ceiling when Kenshin unconsciously smiled for no reason at all. Then he suddenly remembered Tomoe. He bets Tomoe will get jealous if she finds out that he slept at one stranger's place, a lady stranger that is.

Kaoru took off her clothes and turned the shower on. She adjusted the temperature to a warmer setting than normal. The hot moist stained the glass divider as the water continuously flowed. Kaoru let the warm water embrace her body. She closed her eyes and random thoughts suddenly came in. She imagined the stranger's smile. She wished she can really see that often. And his eyes. And his gentle touch. Kaoru opened her eyes and touched her left wrist. It was where the stranger first touched her when he wiped it with his handkerchief. Kaoru looked at it closely and unconsciously raised her left wrist to touch her cheek. She just wanted to feel the stranger's touch, that's all. Wait – what is she doing? Is she really out of her mind? Kaoru quickly came to her senses and turned the shower off. This is not right. She hates to admit it. But for one moment there, she thinks she had fantasized about the stranger. Funny but unacceptable. Really unacceptable.

~o~o~o~

After changing clothes and combing her hair, Kaoru went to the living room. She saw the stranger napping over the sofa chair. He must be really tired from the flight. Kaoru was not sure whether she'll wake him up or let him sleep there. But he cannot sleep sound at that uncomfortable position. Kenshin leaned his face on his arm that rested on top of the chair's handle. His arm would hurt if he stayed that way until morning. Kaoru knelt to his level. She looked at his sleeping frame for a moment before gently tapping his shoulder. "Pssst!" She whispered to his ear. Kaoru did not know how to call the stranger. How impolite of her not to ask for his name or at least introduce herself. She'll do that later, but for now she had to wake him up. Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the color of blue. It's her eyes. He blinked and realized he had already fallen asleep. "You can sleep at my room." Kaoru said as she slowly stood back up. "It's alright, Miss. I can sleep here." Kenshin smiled as he regained consciousness. "But where will you sleep? There are only two chairs here. You don't want to hurt your arm or your back." Kenshin was reluctant. He did not want to abuse her kindness and actually sleep on her bedroom. That would be too much to ask from her. "Don't worry about me. I could use this chair for tonight." And he smiled again. "No, I can't allow that." Kaoru crossed her arms. Her voice sounded firm this time. "But – " Kenshin didn't know how to convince her. "Oh, don't make this too difficult for both of us." She said in frustration. Kaoru pulled his arms and forced him to stand up. "To the bedroom it is!" She exclaimed as she pushed his back towards the lone room in the apartment.

Kenshin studied the bedroom. There were two beds laying side-by-side. They were divided by one thick curtain in the middle. He was not sure whether it was alright to sleep on the same room as hers. It would be improper. And he didn't want to cause her any embarrassment or trouble. He had caused her so much already. So his feet did not move forward. "That would be your bed, and this is mine." Kaoru pointed to the sofa bed on the left, then to her own bed on the right. He did not respond. Kaoru checked the unsure look of her guest. "What are you waiting for? Go and get yourself some sleep. You really look so tired." Kenshin looked back at the stranger. And there she goes again. That look from her sapphire orbs made him unable to contest. What's with her that she can actually make him do whatever she wants him to do? And as if being cast under the stranger's spell, Kenshin slowly walked towards his designated bed and sat on it. His hands traced the cushion and the bedding she put to cover it.

Kaoru opened the cabinet to get the thick white blanket. She seldom uses that blanket. So it smelled like the wooden material from which the cabinet was made. "You can use these. Sorry, it's the only one available." She handed it to the stranger. "By the way, I'll go out early tomorrow morning. I'll just leave a note and the key at – " She paused. Kaoru realized that she kept on talking and talking and yet she still doesn't know his name. She chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." She moved forward to offer her hand. "The name is Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya. And you are?" Kenshin's eyes widened. Finally, he knows what the stranger's name is. Kenshin stood up to shake her hand. "I'm Kenshin." Kaoru's muscles twitched as his hand firmly shook hers. Was it some form of electricity? Or was she just imagining things? His touch was soft and gentle, but firm enough to securely hold her hand. And his name – Kenshin. It was the first time she learned of such a name. Like it was only made for him. "Kenshin Himura." He continued. Now, he's smiling again. Kaoru gasped and returned a smile as well.

~o~o~o~

Kaoru turned her back on him as she walked towards her bed. "Ms. Kaoru?" Her feet automatically stopped moving. It was weird to hear the stranger's voice speak her name. No, he wasn't a stranger anymore. His name is Kenshin. It's such an appealing name and she loved repeating it over and over in her head. Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. She secretly smiled at the thought. He wouldn't see it anyway. "Yes?" She slowly turned around to face him once more. Kaoru managed to purse back her neutral face. "I – ah – " Kenshin was unsure again. He didn't know why he called her in the first place. Maybe he just wanted to speak her name? Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya. A fitting name for a sweet lady such as her. Kenshin now looked to the side as he didn't want to get caught in her gaze. "Is there anything you need?" Kenshin looked back at her upon this inquiry. "Nothing – " He was lost for words. "This one is thankful for the hospitality, that I really am." His voice was nervous. But he meant it. He was really grateful. Kaoru did not notice that she held her breath. She didn't need it. His gratitude that bordered being apologetic. He sounded like he had bothered her so much, which is not true. Kaoru did not mind anything at all. "It's no big deal." She smiled as she walked to her bed.

"Well, I'm going to turn off the lights. I can't sleep with my eyes distracted, you know. I hope you don't mind." She said while holding the switch. "It's okay." Kenshin said softly. He was already lying on the bed. And in just one click, the lights went off. Kaoru lied on her bed and allowed the mattress to absorb all her tiredness. She looked at the ceiling above. The room was silent. "Kenshin?" She was surprised to hear him speak as well. "Ms. Kaoru?" They have spoken each other's names at the same time. Was it just coincidence? Yes, sort of. "Good night." She responded quickly to somehow break the awkward moment. Kaoru wanted to say so much, but she could only say those two words. She wanted to know more about him. Like why he came to London and who was the person he was looking for. But she was not sure if it was alright to meddle with his personal matters. Kenshin smiled after hearing her voice from the other side of the curtain. What was that for? He smiled for no reason at all. And he called her name for no reason at all. _Again_. "Thank you, Ms. Kaoru." He hates to admit it, but Kenshin liked the sound of her name on his lips. "Good night." Kenshin added before allowing his eyes to close.

~o~o~o~

_**A/N: Whew! That was quite a handful to type. Sorry for the OOC-ness. I tried really hard.**_

_**Comments, suggestions and/or violent reactions are welcome. And once again, thank you for your time =)**_


End file.
